


LadyC & SisterA

by rrnchg



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/pseuds/rrnchg
Summary: first posted on tumblr ( https://roncheg.tumblr.com/post/186942357018/mostly-inspired-by-you-soft-and-only )





	LadyC & SisterA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr ( https://roncheg.tumblr.com/post/186942357018/mostly-inspired-by-you-soft-and-only )


End file.
